


Gifted?

by outofthedormroom



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, The Gifted AU, X-men - Freeform, the gifted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofthedormroom/pseuds/outofthedormroom
Summary: I am really into superheroes right now. So why not?





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone discovers their powers
> 
> Carmilla: Fire control
> 
> Laura: Wind Control
> 
> Perry: Slows down time for everyone but herself
> 
> LaFontaine: Can change their appearance 
> 
> Danny: can turn into animals
> 
> Kirsch: super strong

She flicked her wrist and a small spark appeared. She examined it as the spark jumped from fingertip to fingertip. She focused all her energy and a surge of power ran up her arm. The spark grew into a tiny fireball resting in her palm. 

“Well that’s new.” Carmilla muttered to herself. She closed her fist and smoke escape from in between her fingers. Carmilla knew that this was bad, very, very bad. Being a mutant meant she was doomed to a second class status at best but she was more likely to end up in prison; like her father and older sister. Still she couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming joy and new sense of understanding.

\--------------

Laura was stuck in a tree. Literally no idea how she had gotten there. She was running from a couple older kids bullying her and then puff; she was a few hundred feet up in a tree. She looked down. She could see the older kids, who seemed to be a lot smaller from up here. looking around wondering where the tiny kid with a pocket full of lunch money had run off too. Laura was a lot more confused than they were. She watched them wondering off. Laura waited until she watched the last of them disappear from the school yard. 

“So how do I get down.” She wondered out loud. A flash of her upset and worried father at the base of her tree made Laura sure she shouldn’t take out her flip phone and call him. She had to climb down. Laura started to lower herself. Within a few steps she felt rather than heard the snap of a branch. She was falling. Laura thrown out her hands; knowing it would do nothing to break her fall. The wind seemed to move around her; cancooning her, slowing her fall. She found herself standing at the base of the tree on her own two feet. The wind whistling away. 

\---------

Lola Perry was very upset. Her best Susan had come over and made a real mess of things. Books everywhere, stains galore, what looked like the remains of a beginner chemistry set dripping onto the floor. This would take hours to clean and she might not even be able to get it all done before her strict bed time. 

She picked up her cleaning carrier and got too it. She was finding the work surprisingly easy. The world seemed to slow down as she worked. It was pure peace. What felt like a few days had passed by the time Perry finished. She reviewed her work; seeing not a single dirty patch she congratuated herself. Perry checked the time; only a minute had passed.

 

\-------

Susan hated being called Susan. It didn’t feel right. Well nothing about herself felt right. Not the dresses, the long red hair, her junior make up kit. It was all so wrong. The only things that felt right was time with Perry and her beginner chemistry kit. Otherwise; Susan was living a lie. She looked in the mirror and saw themself. Just all wrong. Susan looked down and when she looked back up and there was nothing in the mirror. They blinked; an older man was there. Another blink; a small dog looked back at they. Susan pictured her best friend; blink, Perry looked back at them from the mirror. 

\-------

Danny was running drills by moonlight, well by the street light. She was trying to cut another few seconds off her 100 yard dash. She had two weeks and four seconds to cut off to break the middle school’s girls record. She got ready to run one more before bed. Took a deep breath and pushed herself harder than she ever had. She felt her muscles change, they began stronger, there were muscles she didn’t even know she had. Then her hands...paws; hit the ground. She came to a sudden stop. Danny looked over herself. Human but in that moment she had become something with four legs. 

 

\------

“Wilson; if you are serious about being on this football you have to get better at tackles. You aren’t using enough force to even move the dummies!” Coach Davis was laying into Kirsch; again. Kirsch loved football but since moving from flag to tackle he had had a lot of issues with the more violent parts of the game.

“Ok, Wilson; move the dummy five yards so your only spot on this team will be as the waterboy.” Davis looked like the devil in the moment. Kirsch got up, focused on the dummy in question. He line himself up and took off. Kirsch’s body smashed into the dummy and it started moving back; Kirsch kept running and pushing, running and pushing, until he smacked into the bleachers; 70 yards from where he had started.


	2. Slias

Carmila sparked up lighting the contents of the large metal can. The others hurried over to get warm. Carmilla wondered how this had happened. She knew how it happened but she tried not to think about it. She looked around at the others; all mutants, all on the streets. Almost all of them clearly weren’t human. Purple eyes, green skin, wings, no hiding for them; in addition there were others that could be human but something had happened. They had been outed in some way and now they were on the streets. A mutant camp; there were many of them across the world. Just pockets of rejected people. 

As she scanned the group Carmilla saw someone new. Two figures standing at the back; Carmilla wouldn’t have noticed them but the pair had aggressively red hair that was visible even in the dark. They were new. They were still very clean and look extra scared but they looked human which meant they had an extra sad story of what lead them to be at the mutant camp. Carmilla considered going over to welcome them and make sure they were okay but that wasn’t her job. Surviving was her job. 

The shorter haired one took off their coat and placed it over the long-haired one’s shoulders. It was sweet. Carmilla knew she was going to go over and make sure they were okay; but she’d have a little fun. Carmilla projected herself behind them; she turned herself into a puff of smoke and resettled into her form just between the pair. 

“New here?” she muttered. They jumped and Carmilla laugh. The pair whipped around.

“Yeah...I’m Laf.” The short haired one offered their hand. “And this is Perry.”

“Anyone after you?” Carmilla asked, not taking Laf’s hand. 

“What?” Long hair, Perry, said with confusion.

“Police, government, private sector? Basically, are you bring heat onto our camp.” Carmilla pushed.

“Think that might be you; fire hands.” Laf retorted. 

“Clever; haven’t heard that before. My name is Blaze.”

“Your X name is Blaze, what’s your real name?” Perry came back with.

“That is for me to know but for you to never find out.”

“Are you bringing heat onto the camp?” Laf inquired.

“No more than anyone else. You guys should get an X name. In case you get in trouble hard to match to your real identity. Makes getaways easier” Carmilla offered. She was a big believer in secret identities. It had been nearly two years since someone had called her Carmilla. It’s not that she missed her old life just the normalcy of it. 

“Will we be safe here?” Perry asked.

“Yeah, Deflex has a shield up. Basically, this whole camp can’t be seen unless you need to see.” Carmilla explained.

“Doesn’t Sentinel Services need to see us.” Laf pushed.

“The shield can detect guns so if they have collars, guns, even trucks, they won’t see us.” Carmilla continued.

“Collars?” Perry asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Carmilla touched her neck as she spoke. 

“Well we should find somewhere to crash...what patch of land will we call home.” Laf ask. Carmilla shrugged.

“We will find somewhere,” Perry said turning to head deeper into camp. 

“Wait,” Carmilla stopped them. “You should really have an X name. If someone is flipped it won’t go well. Makes you a target to have a human name.” 

“Flicker,” Laf said. “Perr; you can be Ticker.” and with that, they made their way into the camp.

Carmilla watched them walk before turning to look at what was outside of the camp; she could just make out the lights of Slias University.

 

\--------------

“Laura, going to college so far away is a bad idea. College is stressful enough! Let alone when you are a secret mutant. Stress leads to a loss of control which leads to accidental power use which has a sentence of 10 years IF there is only damage to property. If one person is knocked over it could be life” Laura’s dad was ranting...again. They had settled this fight months ago and were on the drive to Slias University. But her dad was still scared. 

Laura had literally never lost control which her dad always answered because he had worked very hard to make sure she was never overly stressed. She could write this scene out word for word. Laura still was unsure how she got her dad to accept that she was leaving for school but she was going to take what she could get. She got a school 45 minutes away with a strong mutant rights group on campus in case something happened.

“I am just saying. There is no shame in an online college and a lot of safety.” He finished.

“I know Dad but I need to have a life not just hide. Plus,” Laura created a mini tornado on her palm “I already have a great party trick.” 

\-----------------

“I call this pre-semester planning meeting of students of X rights to order.” Danny brought the meeting to order.

“Xena we need more time to get snackies.” Kirsch called back.

“To remind you Kirsch; I was elected President last year over your re-election. I believe our membership showed they wanted more action and less ‘snackie’ time” 

“D-bear; there are two members of these club. You and me. You only won because I was too hungover to come to the election meeting.”


	3. The New

Carmilla check, double, and triple check the camp’s supplies. They had maybe three days until the camp would fall apart and everyone would have to go out in public. The camp would collapse and most of them would end up in jail. The small garden was not producing enough food and they had over hunted the woods. In order to keep everyone safe, Carmilla would have to talk to her mother. Short hair redhead was nearby.

“Hey, I am making a food run. If anyone asks for me tell them I will be back and not to panic about the food or lack thereof.“ Carmilla told them.

“Where are you going?” 

“My dear flicker; that is for me to know.” And with that, she vanished into a cloud of smoke.

\---------

Laura was bouncing with excitement. She had been enjoying her first week of classes and today was the first day of clubs. She was going to the mutant club; it felt like coming out all over again. She could be open about having the X gene with someone besides her dad. Laura could see in her mind’s eye a bunch of enlightening humans who fight for mutant rights working alongside mutants who could control their powers and use them for good. Well not in an X-men way but in a way to better manage little things in life. Like how Laura used the wind to flatten flyaway hairs. It all seemed so perfect.

Laura opens the door to the meeting room ready to be greeted by her peers and maybe some first meeting snacks. Instead, she says a ready beautiful aggressively tall red hair arguing with a frat boy meathead; no snacks in sight.

“Jesus Xena we have a live one!” The meathead exclaimed dropping the pointed finger that had been aimed at the beauty. “Sup fresh; I am Kirsch current VP and former P of this mutant rights org.”

“And I am Danny, I am in charge. What’s your name? What brought you here?” Danny was rather lovely and Laura was almost instantly taken with her; so much so it took her a painfully awkward long time to answer her questions.

“Well Hi, hello, I’m Laura! I am a freshman. I knew you guys weren’t allowed to have a table at the club fair so I look up your room online and well, I am a mutant, shocking I know. My dad said I had to join so I learn more and how to protect my rights. So like what’s the deal here? What do we, or you, do here?” Laura ramble.

“Do?” Kirsch half laughed causing Danny to give him a dirty look. 

“We do lots of stuff. A lot of reading, hanging out, low key power usage.” Danny explains. 

“Oh cool.” Laura hoped the disappointment couldn’t be seen on her face. 

“I mean we basically can’t do anything other than chill here. But we have made peace with the lameness.” Kirsch noted. “Like we being cheap beer and pizza.”

“You bring cheap beer and pizza for yourself” Danny cut him off. “I do a lot of reading up on current mutant laws and keeping an up to date rights book. Plus Slias has some of the last writing from the X men about how and when to use your powers. It is helping to make us better at using our powers. That way we have less of a chance of losing control and getting put away.” 

“Do mutants get arrested that often?” Laura question causes a bark of a laugh out of Danny.

“I am afraid so Laura. Humans don’t like us and want us to put away. They find any reason too. When I was a freshman; there were like ten members. Six mutants, with me and Kirsch, and four humans. All of them are in jail. A lot of destruction of property charges plus a couple political terrorism charges. I think a few of them are on the run deep in the mutant underground. Basically, we are the lucky ones, we still have a chance at a normalcy.”

“Well, D-bear that is hella dark,” Kirsch added after a long pause. “So what can you do?” 

\----------------------

“My darling girl, what do I owe this pleasure?” Mother sat at her desk now looking up at Carmilla who had just materialized out of a cloud of smoke in her office. 

“I need supplies. The camp is low on food.” Her mother released a loud long breathe. 

“See dear I have other plans in mind.” Her mother glance up from her papers. “Well this camp has kept you as safe as can be it does not off any long term solutions or any chance of a long term growth. Now I have come up with a plan and a damn good one if you excuse my French.” She handed Carmilla a piece of paper. Carmilla accepted it and narrowed her eyes.

‘Letter of acceptance for Carmilla Karnstein to the class of 2018’ 

“Carmilla this is your new identity. A few letters moved around, a removal of all your online photos, and a lot of high quality fake documents has created a new you and chance at life. On that paper you will find your dorm room and class schedule.” 

“Mother I am running a small camp of mutants hiding from the world, one that you are protecting. Which is highly illegally. What do we do about them. They need food, water, first aid; it is my job to take care of them not be a freshman in college.” Carmilla was pissed and she felt a hot rage growing. 

“Dear, smoke is literally coming out of your ears. Plus this isn’t just for you;” Mother pulled a large folder of papers out. “It’s for everyone.”


	4. New Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story is moving forward and lots of LaFerry

“Mother...you can’t be serious. There are laws against this many mutants belonging to one institution.” 

“Darling, this is a new identity all together. Those who are not clearly mutant have not been registered as that. By my last count there were 12 in your camp that will not be able to hide. While we only have a mutants rights org we have no registered mutants on campus. Meaning those 12 still falls below the 15 max at any one institution.” Carmilla accepted the large stack of papers. 

“What if more people come to the camp? What do we do with them?” 

“Nothing. The camp is too large as it is. Sential could raid it at any time. If new mutants come to the camp they will move on and go to the next safe haven. Yours has run its course.” Mother seemed almost sad. Carmilla wanted to fight her on this but she knows mother was right. They were getting too much heat and it was just a matter of time. Mother was offering them freedom, even if it was only for a few of them. “Be a good girl and head out these papers. They include dorm assignments and class schedules. I will miss us sharing a last name but it is good to know my child will have shelter.” 

\-----------------

Laura headed back to her dorm room after the MRO meeting. She felt a little let down but it was nice that two other people now knew who she was. She had enjoy doing tricks with Danny and Kirsch. Kirsch had literally juggled Laura and a bunch of desks. Danny shape shifted from animal to animal. She was a raven who flew to the top of the lecture hall only to become a bobcat jumping from beam to beam. Laura had created a few mini tornados. It was a small joy but a joy nonetheless. Laura push her door open to find the empty bed, her roommate Betty had transfer only days into the semester, filled by dark haired girl dressed totally in black. 

“Who the hell are you?” Laura demanded.

“I’m your new roommate sweet heart.” She drawled.

“I was not officially notified that I was assigned a new roommate.” Laura stated.

“Guess Slias housing isn’t on top of things. I am Carmilla. And you are?”

“Laura, Laura Hollis. Well since you are living here we should create a chore wheel and room rules. I figure lights out at 11 pm and weekly cleanings. What do you think?” Laura try to engage Carmilla.

“Or we can just play it by ear. Or you can manage it. I just want you to stay out of my business and vice versa.” Carmilla rolled over to face the wall. Laura could tell this was going to be a long frustrating roommate-ship.

\----  
Lafontaine flopped onto their bed. Perry was buzzing around the room getting it setup. When Carmilla had handed out new identity papers she had given everyone basic supplies. Bed sheets, mini fridge, lamps, and a few items of clothes. The bare basics making of a college dorm and it made everyone feel more human. No one knew how or why Carmilla had broken down the camp and giving everyone this chance at new life; even if it was hidden. 

“Perr?” Lafontaine could tell she was on edge and close to entering a super cleaning mode. “You doing okay?” Perry pause for one moment. 

“This isn’t how I wanted to go to college, to leave home, there isn’t anything to make this place mine. Just I wanted my parents to drop me off. Have my cleaning supplies.” Perry said while dusting with a rag she had found; doing anything she could not to look at Lafontaine. Lafontaine got up and put their arms around Perry; resting their chin on her shoulders. 

“We are in this together, your folks kicked you out and I promise I’d come with you. Plus my parents will be pleased to hear I’m in college and that we are off the streets. They can send us anything we need. I mean they would have taken you in if your folks hadn't turned us both into Sential. We are going to be okay. We have hope now.”


	5. Developing Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a lot of plot

Danny wasn’t sure if she was taking the tiny freshman girl on a date or if she was just going to show Laura the archive of Professor X papers over coffee. She could already tell she was a little too interested in the freshman. Kirsch had been teasing her during their share psych class about her crush on the ‘little hottie.’ Danny grabbed one of the back tables away from any wondering eyes. During her first few weeks at Slias Danny had gone to the archive and scanned all the papers Professor X had written, really anything from the Xavier School for given youngsters, in case it was labelled illegal and taken. Free speech be damned if it is positive about mutants. For some reason the government thought erasing information on mutant would make them weaker but it only made it harder to control abilities; the lack of knowledge was hurting more people than Charles Xavier teaching mutants ever could.   
Danny was so lost in her thoughts about the political ramifications of mutants’ rights limitation that she didn’t notice Laura make her way to the table.   
“Hey Danny! It’s me Laura from,” Laura lowered her voice to a whisper. “From the MRO.” and back in her full volume, “and I hope I didn’t interrupt you or anything I hate to be rude; especially if this is a date. I mean not to assume it is a date cause it might just be researching but you did said coffee date which might just be a rhetorical thing but who knows…” Laura trailed off. “Well I just put my foot in my mouth. I can just go until a later date when I haven’t made things wildy awkward.”   
“Oh it’s already. Here grab a seat.” Danny slide over to make room for Laura. “And it can be a date-date if you want.”  
\--------  
Carmilla walked into Lafontaine and Perry’s room without knocking. She push Laf’s text books aside and hopped on their bed.  
“My roommate is a real piece of work.” Carmilla exhaled out.  
“So question; while we are very happy to see you we literally knew you for three days before being given new identities and moving here. Aren’t there friends you are closer with?” Perry asked.  
“Well yes but you’re the only people I know on this floor. They live in a different building; a bit of a walk.” Carmilla stated as she examined her nails.   
“Well, what is your name? We only know you as blaze.” Lafontaine inquired.  
“Oh right, Carmilla Morgan, now Carmilla Karnstein.”  
“Still Laf and Perry. Just I’m Lafontaine Matthews and Per is Perry Jackson. The dean was really good at keeping names as close to real as possible but with clean records.” Lafontaine continued. Perry was not engaged at all. She was just redusting the same spot over and over.  
“What’s your deal curls?” Carmilla said crossed her legs and letting her boots rest directly on the bed sheets.  
“No deal. Just wondering why you are risking us seem like friends? I mean if one of us is outed and we are known as associates doubt will be cast on us too. It isn’t safe to be seen together.” Perry said in a control tone not looking up from her dusting.   
“Cold curls. Very cold.” Carmilla chuckled. “I don’t worry we aren’t friends just floormates and I am being friendly more out of boredom then care.” Carmilla pulled herself up from the bed. “I will leave and give you time to wash the smell of mutant out.” She purred as she left.  
“Per.” Lafontaine turned to their partner. “That was a little intense.”   
“And we are a little safer. Hiding is almost impossible and we have to make it work. Being around others brings attention to us.” Perry stated.  
“She helped us.”   
“She is rude.”  
“Still helped.”  
\---------  
Kirsch was in the basement of the fitness building where all the half-repaired machine sat. The repairman only came by every other week so Kirsch used the machine to work out. He was bench pressing a broken treadmill with ease.  
“How’s it going superman?” A voice from the shadows asked. Kirsch dropped the treadmill onto his chest and it bounced off. Fear set in; he was using his mutant super strength and someone saw him. Now if only he could see them.  
“Hello?” Out of semi-darkness of the repair shop a pale well-built man.  
“Kirsch? Right? I am Will, Will Morgan.”   
“Yeah…” Kirsch’s guards were up he wasn’t sure if he had to fight or run.  
“Good; you’re a mutant.” It was a statement. Kirsch waited for the badge to be flash and the collar to lock in place. “Me too! I literally just got out of Sential processing and I need a bro real bad.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot!

“D-Bear, I am telling you this guy is awesome! He can like teleport through shadows; it makes him like a ninja! He is the bro I’ve always wanted you to be.” Kirsch had been talking Danny’s ear off about his new ‘brother’ while Danny had been reading over a mutant rights letter.   
“I am very happy for you Kirsch but my care level is about a 2.”  
“Out of 2?”  
“Out of 100.”   
“Cold.” Kirsch said watching Danny as concern spread across her face. “What’s up?”  
“Congress just passed a bill requiring gene testing as part of college admission ensuring all institutions population is less than 1% mutant; including current student body not incoming classes. They are fast tracking it through the senate; hoping to be on the President’s desk by the end of the month.” Danny read off.  
“So? We are definitely less than 1% of the student body.” Kirsch said without concern.  
“Kirsch, they will have our tested DNA. They will know we are mutants and find any reason to take us away. I mean they arrested four mutants for having dinner at a restaurant together. If Sential knows what we are they will take us. We need to have an emergency MRO meeting.” Danny declared.  
“Well all we are missing is your tiny girlfriend.”   
“I guess we should drop by her dorm.”  
\-------  
“I do not understand why you cannot follow the chore wheel! It isn’t that complicated.” Laura had been ranting at Carmilla for way too long; long enough that Carmilla had tuned in and out three times. There were three quick knocks. “Ugh, we are not done with this discussion.” Laura declared and she matched to the door. “What?” She rudely asked before the door was open. When she saw who was there her tone chanced. “Oh, Danny. Hey. What’s up?”   
“Hey we need to talk ASAP.” She glace over Laura’s head to see Carmilla relaxing on her bed. “In private.”   
“Hey Carmilla, can you give us some space?” Laura asked. Carmilla examine Danny and Kirsch.   
“Going to have a weird three way?”   
“What? No! Why? Just go for a bit.” Laura rambled.   
“Hey, little Hottie. What’s your room number? My boy Will is gonna join us.”   
“307” Laura turned to Carmilla. “Please?” Carmilla turned the page of the book she was reading. “I will drop the chore wheel thing for a least one week.” Carmilla lifted her chin a little. “Fine 2 weeks.” Carmilla closed her book and made like she was going to leave when another shape enter the door frame.  
“Well isn’t this interesting. How are you kitty?” The man in the door frame asked.  
“Oh little William. This is a surprised.” Carmilla statement was not dripped in her normal sarcasm. “Aren’t you in Sential holding?”   
“Mother’s lawyers are worth the price. I just turned 18; mother got me out as a nice coming of age present.”   
“Scary hottie you know my bro here.” Kirsch asked as he and Will enter the dorm; closing the door behind them.  
“He is more like my bro. My baby brother here.” Carmilla explained.  
“Wait...Sential?” Laura asked. “Why were you being held by Sential?” Carmilla and Will realized they had said too much. They were trying to figure out a way to explain   
“Brah, well me, d-bear, and tiny hottie are part of the MRO and scary hottie is your sister. I think we are in good company. Four at out the five of us are mutants.”   
“Five for five.” Carmilla cut in.   
“Five for five then. So I think we are safe and can discuss something urgent. There is a major policy action...” Danny started.  
“Wait,” Carmilla cut in. “Let me get the gingers. Will, want to jump to room 301.” With that Will was gone.  
“Good news they are coming...bad news they were cumming.” Everyone jumped as Will pushed open wardrobe door. “Sorry I need a shadow to jump.”   
Two messy haired gingers pushed open the door.   
“That man just appeared in our room!”   
“I am Lafontaine and this is Perry. Why are we here?” Lafontaine asked as Perry fummed.   
“Well, this is more an MRO issue but I guess the more the merrier.” Danny mention.  
“And what is an MRO?” Lafontaine asked.  
“Mutants Rights Organization.”  
“Whoa! Why were we called into a mutant thing?” Perry demanded.   
“Cool it curls. We are among friends.” Carmilla told her.   
“You do not have the right to discuss our genetic status.” Perry’s rage was mounting.   
“Look we are all mutants. Carmilla did not said you were one of us. But it is safe here.” Danny told them.  
“Really not cool Carmilla. It is their business.” Laura told Carmilla off.  
“If it is a mutant issue we all need to know.” Carmilla stood her ground.  
“Look we can discuss the ins and outs of implied outing another time but right now we need to come up with a game plan.” Danny interjected “look congress passed a bill to genetically test all college students to ensure there is never more than 1% of mutants at any given schools BUT they will then have our DNA and know who is a mutant. It makes us much easier for Sential to target.” Danny finished. “On one hand if we are the only mutants here we are well under 1% of the student body. If we can’t avoid being tested we won’t be removed.”  
“What happens if there is more than 1%?” Carmilla asked  
“Total mutant removal. Sential comes in and takes us all to be process. We will be disenrolled and sent home if we are lucky. Texas did this; when mutants were removed it was done violently. People accidently used their powers because of stress or self defense. It lead to massive arrests and most of them are serving long sentences.”  
“So here is the thing. There may be closer to 100 mutants enroll and out of 2000 in the student body; mutant population is closer to 5%.” Carmila said doing math on her fingers  
“How in the world would you know that?” Danny Demanded.  
“Because I got 94 people fake identity papers and enrollment so we could get off the streets. Plus the 4 here. We have 98.”  
“So we can except a raid in about a month.”


End file.
